


What's Wrong Hyde?

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyde needs some cheering up, Licht forces him to cheer up, M/M, Tickling, but not too much, nothing too major, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Hyde has been acting like a grump lately, so Licht takes it upon himself to force the Servamp to cheer up





	

Hyde has been getting on Licht’s nerves all day, and for once, it was not because he was being the annoying hedgehog the Eve always had to deal with. No, this was a lot different, and Licht literally had no idea how to deal with this one. Hyde had been looking depressed all morning. It was honestly a weird sight to see since the Servamp always tried to hide his feelings away from anyone seeing them. For a while, Hyde seemed to have been so cheerful since being the contract item breaking, even though it was a huge mess, it seemed impossible for anything to get him down since Licht decided to keep him. Even when the two fought like always, Hyde took it in stride with that stupid yet happy smile on his face. It just looked like the Servamp was just happy to be alive, even though their contract had been weakened from the attack. Or that’s what Licht thought.

But soon enough, Hyde was not acting like he was before…and the Eve had no idea what caused the blond’s sudden change in mood. He had been acting alright, almost cheery like always, cheery enough to annoy anyone near him, but then the Servamp just grew quiet and soon had bags under his red eyes like he wasn’t sleeping anymore. What was going through the damned hedgehog’s mind? Licht really didn’t know what to do, since he wasn’t really good at comforting others, but seeing his Servamp in such a depressed mood, the teen knew he had to do something so the both of them could be the way their were before. Sighing, the Eve finished the song he was playing on his beloved piano, and stood up away from the instrument. Hyde was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a sadden look, he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t even register that Licht stopped playing. He only noticed his Eve moved when the teen sat carefully near his head, and was gazing down at him with a somewhat concerned expression. 

“Okay Hyde. I’ve had enough, tell me what’s wrong, and don’t you dare lie to me you shitty demon because I can clearly see something is wrong,” the Eve sighed out, glaring down at his Servamp. Hyde swallowed hard, and tried to think of a way out of this conversation. He really didn’t want to talk about it, but the way Licht was staring at him, the blond knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this one so easily. “Well?”

“U-um…” Hyde stuttered out, cursing himself lightly when his voice shook. Shaking his head, and clearing his throat, Hyde glanced up at his Eve again, and plastered a fake yet weak smile on his face. “It’s nothing Lichtan…I’m fine, really!”

“Hmm…I really don’t think I should believe you…are you sure you aren’t lying to me shitty hedgehog?” Licht growled out, glaring down at his Servamp. It was obvious that Hyde was lying to him. “You know you can…you know…tell me anything I guess.”

"Yeah,” Hyde sighed, glancing away from his Eve’s calculating blue eyes. He knew that Licht would know he was lying if he stared into those cold eyes. Shaking his head, Hyde glanced at his Eve one last time before turning his head away to sulk some more. “I’m good.”

“Uh-huh…” Licht growled, as he folded his arms up against his chest. He could just tell that the Servamp was lying to him. “I really don’t believe you.”

“Hmmm..wait…?” The Servamp stuttered out, glancing up as he looked up in his Eve’s eyes again. “Huh?”

“I said, I don’t believe you. You’ve got something on your mind Hyde, and I’m gonna get it out of you,” Licht growled, getting an evil smirk on his face. Hyde noticed the look his Eve adopted on his face, and shifted slightly, feeling his nerves begin to spike. “One way or another…I will get it out.”

"H-how?” Hyde whimpered out, shifting a little more until his shoulder hit the back of the couch. Cursing lightly, Hyde glanced back up at Licht, and bit his lip. This did not look good. “L-Lichtan…”

Licht smirked, and lunged forward at the nervous Servamp, who yelped out in shock, and grabbed his ribs as he pinned him to the couch. The Eve quickly ran his fingers up and down the squeaking Servamp’s sides, tickling him relentlessly. Hyde’s helpless laughter rung out from under Lichti as he squirmed and struggled to escape the Eve’s evil touch, but Licht’s body held him surprisingly strongly in place. Getting tired of the blond’s ribs, Licht moved his fingers down to Hyde’s shaking tummy where they fluttered them softly around in gentle circles.

“L-Lichtan! N-nohohohoho! Plehehehehease!” Hyde giggled out, trying to catch his Eve’s fast fingers, but every time he came close, Licht quickly moved, making the Servamp squirm harder in vain. “N-nohohoh mohohohore!”

“Are you ready to tell me what’s on your mind?” Licht snarked out, temporarily ceasing his ticklish assault on the Servamp’s reddening tummy. “I’m waiting, Hyde.”

Hyde swallowed slightly, still just laying on the couch, panting and gasping for his breath back. Hearing no answer, Licht took it as a ‘no’, so he lifted Hyde’s arms about his head, and dug his nimble fingers into the blond’s armpits. Feeling this, Hyde let out a strangled yelp, and Licht grinned as he resumed the tickling from there. As the Eve’s fingers wiggled away in Hyde’s armpits, he watched as Hyde was now laughing to the point of tears, which were also now flowing down his cheeks, and Licht couldn’t help but find it all sort of…cute. Seeing Hyde laughing and smiling uncontrollably with a small flush to his cheeks made Licht’s heart pound slightly in his chest. The Eve wasn’t even sure if ‘cute’ was the word for it. It was something indescribably attractive, and he wasn’t sure that he could put it into words anytime soon.

Grinning, Licht pulled Hyde’s white dress shirt over his head, and spider tickled all over his bare upper body, listening as Hyde shrieked out stuttered words of ‘stop’ and ‘no more’ between his loud bursts of laughter and giggles. Feeling a little tired of tormenting the Servamp with his fingers, Licht slowly lowered his head and began to use his mouth instead, pressing light kisses, and gentle licks to the blond’s trembling tummy, and flicking his tongue into the Servamp’s shallow belly button. However, among all the blond’s laughter, Licht could have sworn he heard something that resembled a light moan. Withdrawing his tongue, Licht glanced up at Hyde’s face, which was flushed, as he smiled and panted for breath. Seeing it made the Eve’s own face heat up. Swallowing, Licht slowly leaned over the Servamp and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Hyde breathed in, in shock, but slowly kissed Licht back,wrapping his arms around the Eve’s thin waist. 

 

“Hmmm…” Licht panted out as they detatched from each other. Moving slightly, Hyde made some room for Licht so that the Eve could lay down on the cushions next to him. Smiling softly, Hyde re-wrapped his arm around the Eve’s waist, liking the way the warm body felt against his own. The two laid there in silence for a little while, before Licht finally sighed, and turned his face until blue met red.“Sorry…I guess I was being a little mean… I just got kinda worried…I think.”

“It’s okay Lichtan, really…I think I sort of needed that,” Hyde snickered out lightly, pressing a small kiss to the blushing Eve’s forehead. Licht hummed softly, and looked into Hyde’s eyes again. The sadness he seen before hand seemed to have vanished a little, leaving room for the look of pure adoration the Servamp now had in his sparkling red eyes. “But did you really have to tickle me?”

“Well…yes,” Licht said, lightly scratching at the small visible part of the blond’s tummy. Hyde snickered again, and held his Eve’s hand lightly., “But you know I have to ask again…are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah…” Hyde giggled out, snuggling closer to his Eve. “I’m alright now. It’s true, I guess I was feeling pretty down earlier…for some complicated reasons. Reasons I’m not even too sure of myself. But thanks to your little attack earlier…I feel much better. Thank you Lichtan.”

Licht closed his eyes, hoping that his Servamp couldn’t feel the burning of his cheeks on his shoulder. Moving over slightly to get more comfortable, Licht leaned down, and pressed another soft kiss to the Servamp’s mouth. Hyde hummed out once they detatched, and closed his body further into his Eve’s warm body.


End file.
